


Old Flame

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Humor, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic:<br/>Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter, the story of when she set his convertible on fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

"Come on," Mack said, "She must have had a reason."

"She thought she did." Lance took another swig of beer.

"Yeah?"

Lance sighed. "We had a disagreement. The kind with really vicious accusations and old baggage being thrown around. That kind of shit."

"About?"

"... I was delivering a package for someone. She thought I shouldn't. Apparently she felt like the meet site was a trap. And I felt like, I never got to say jack-all about all the dangerous things she did for SHIELD, so she should stay out of mine, you know?"

Mack chuckled lightly. "So... the package was in the convertible? No more car, no more package?"

"Yeah. But to take the convertible as collateral damage -- that was just... spite. I really think that."

Mack laughed again. "So was she right?"

"About what?" Hunter asked.

"About it being a trap?"

"... Well, I don't think that's relevant at all."

Mack snorted. He handed Lance another beer, and Lance sighed and took it.


End file.
